1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to software, computer network communications, and VPN appliance components. More specifically, it relates to security, authentication and digital certificate creation and enrolling an app on a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing mobile management options for distributing digital certificates to end-users are cumbersome and insecure. Digital certificates can provide a secure second factor for authenticating connections from wrapped apps when enrolled and stored securely. Manual distribution of PKCS#12 files transmits private keys over the network and requires end-users to input complex and unfamiliar passphrases on mobile devices, something mobile users are often not willing to do. Mobile Device Management solutions are expensive and can only install system certificates that cannot be used by apps. Finally, using Simple Certificate Enrollment Protocol (SCEP) from a mobile device risks exposing critical enterprise Certificate Authority (CA) servers on the corporate edge. What is needed is a certificate enrollment and distribution process that is seamless, transparent, and easy for the end-user and secure.